Alexander Luthor (All-Star Superman)
Alexander "Lex" Joseph Luthor is Superman's arch enemy and a criminal mastermind. Biography ''All-Star Superman Lex Luthor was being rehabilitated by the US Army under the watch of General Sam Lane where he was meant to be giving back to America. Lex instead used it as an opportunity to hijack Leo Quintum's manned mission to the sun, remotely controlling one of Quintum's clones to make him sabotage the mission knowing that Superman would step in to save them. General Lane walked in on Lex as he remotely controlled the clone and Lex openly admitted his plan. Lane had Lex taken away to Stryker's Island and an article by The Daily Planet revealing Lex's plans gave him a death row sentence. Clark Kent travelled to Stryker's Island to interview Luthor before he went to the chair. Lex was tinkering with his Bibliobot when Clark approached him. Lex took him around Stryker's as they talked until they passed Parasite's cell. Parasite absorbed some of the energy from Superman's overpowered cells and smashed his way free. Lex stuck with Clark because he wanted Clark to publish his story. Clark faked an earthquake to trap Parasite in the rubble and Lex, furious that Parasite tried to kill him, punched and kicked him unconscious. Lex then revealed to Clark that he had used the bibliobot to bore an escape tunnel under the island. There he introduced his neice Nasthalthia and let her take Clark away from the island. Lex's sentence approached and he was taken to the electric chair, his final wish was to have a cocktail. They flicked the switch and Lex was electrocuted. However, he didn't die, instead he killed the guards with heat vision and broke free from his restraints with superstrength. The cocktail that Lex had drank was a version of the serum that Superman had given Lois Lane to give her his powers for 24 hours. Lex's mysterious partner Solaris then helped by emitting red solar radiation whilst Lex went to the Daily Planet to take revenge on them. Superman defeated Solaris and then fought Lex with the Gravity Gun. Lex got a clarity just before his powers ran out, seeing how he could have done good and saved the world but Superman's use of the gravity gun ad escalated his time and ran out the serum. Lex was arrested again and once again given the death sentence. In his prison cell, he reverse engineered the serum that Superman had created so that Leo Quintum could use it to create a clone of Superman. Relationships *Superman - Enemy. *Lois Lane - Enemy. *Perry White - Enemy. *Jimmy Olsen - Enemy. *Nasty Luthor - Niece. *Leo Quintum - Enemy. *Parasite - Enemy. *Solaris - Ally turned enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **All-Star Superman'' - Anthony LaPaglia Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''All-Star Superman'' Lex Luthor All Star Superman.jpg Lex Luthor-1 ASS.png Lex Luthor-2 ASS.png Lex Luthor-3 ASS.png Lex Luthor and Clark Kent ASS.png Lex Luthor and Clark Kent-1 ASS.png Lex Luthor-4 ASS.png See Also *Lex Luthor Category:Superman Characters Category:All-Star Superman Characters Category:Villains Category:Businessman Category:Luthor Family Category:Former Villains